Névé
__NOEDITSECTION__ New owner- Fear! (formerly Sal's, but created by Cloud) Appearance A white dragoness, of snow and ice. Eyes blue as the frozen sea, talons like ice underneath. Spines close to diaphanous, icicles on the dragons back. Membranes blue of solid ice, translucent but there. Tall, towering, noticeable in a crowd. Scales sharp, claws long, spines glittering with needle tips. Perfectly dangerous. Stands proud, eyes showing wit and coldness, turning away from others. Personality To befriend her is a treacherous trek, as she is cold to all dragons, strangers or not. She doesn’t talk to others, not quite seeing the point in being friends. She pushes others away, fearful of getting to love others, for she has been pushed away and heartbroken before. Névé is very proud, and would do everything to be the best she can. She works diligently, and is often quiet and thinking. She has been observed as reserved and aloof when alone. The haughty quality of most IceWings is apparent in her, and she will occasionally push someone down, but only if they pass what she calls the ‘fine line of tolerance’. Quiet, smart, somewhat shy, she doesn’t talk much to even the best of friends. She does warm up to them, though, unlike the silent glance for strangers. A true smile is rare on her, often, she is thinking, eyes unfocused. Not many see this, as she pays attention to everything when not alone. She can get frustrated, often ending in a yelling fit. She isn’t the most sure of herself, but hides this from others. Her anger is not to be tampered with. In her most dangerous state, she has badly injured another dragon . The simplest way to make her want to kill you is too hurt her sister. Her talons are deft and fast, making strokes in seconds, drawing and painting as her mind thinks. Her artwork often shows her state of mind. History Born to low-ranking parents, she was taught to work hard, in hopes of raising the family’s rank. This proved near impossible, but Névé showed her worth, and ended up in the Second Circle. Her sister was born around when Névé was three, and the two were the best of friends. Others of the same rank made fun of her, laughing about her origins and her family. She tolerated this, pushing through everyday life. That is, until around her fifth birthday, Niveous hurt her sister. Névé's tolerance broke, and she attacked the IceWing ferociously. That day would keep her permanently in the Seventh Circle. Her family, outraged, abandoned her. After trying to climb up in the ranks for two years, she ran away, and her little sister came too. They ended up in Possibility, when her younger sister enrolled in a school. Névé took a few months to settle down, finally finding work selling paintings and portraits. Trivia *Névé is pronounced /neɪˈveɪ/ *Névé means granular snow accumulated on high mountains and subsequently compacted into glacial ice. *She hates SandWings. Too warm *She is fond of polar bears and won't ever eat one *Névé will more likely give someone a scar than befriend them. Gallery IMG 6937.jpg|Névé, by Moonbli Thanks! NévéHeadshot.jpeg|By Dragonfly, Thanks! NévéFullbody.jpeg|Also by Dragonfly! Nevecoloredhead.jpg|By ModernTsunami Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)